


Space Quarantine!

by Grey_Bard



Category: Rizzoli & Isles, Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Gratuitous Apostrophes, Gratuitous Star Wars References, Sabacc, So many cliches, Vignette, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two weeks!" Jhaine R'zzoli exclaimed, "Sithspit, Mau-Ura, I know you're a bigshot Jedi healer, but couldn't you be wrong?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Quarantine!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is intentionally ridiculous and cracktastic, and was written for Bad Bang. No wookies were harmed in the making of this story

"Two weeks!" Jhaine R'zzoli exclaimed, "Sithspit, Mau-Ura, I know you're a bigshot Jedi healer, but couldn't you be wrong?"

Mau-Ura shook her head vehemently, her two headtails shaking behind her. "Jhaine, I know this is hard, but the signs are very clear and Corellian measles are nothing to take chances with. That spicetrader Ahngella bought Thikkiian brandy from yesterday was unmistakeably in the early stages of infection, and it's highly contagious," said the Jedi healer. "The only responsible thing to do is to stay in quarantine until we're sure that everyone is well."

Jhaine groaned. "Awww, Mau-Ura, what am I going to do? What are we going to do? I admit, it can be nice having a family business, but dealing with Frahnkae and Ma on a small cargo ship for two weeks with no destination, no planets, no spaceports and no bars? That's a lot to ask!" the smuggler complained. "Can't we at least go somewhere? I mean, spaceships move, that's kind of what they do."

"You know why," Mau-Ura reminded her, "What if we all get too sick to fly? Days from any planet or help? No, Jhaine, we're staying here."

"I guess," Jhaine said, petting her Voorpak as the fluffy little creature whined nervously. "Who would feed Johfridae then? Can't risk that."

"I'm glad you see that," said Mau-Ura. "You can catch up on your correspondence, brush up on your Huttese. Your profanity is improving, but you keep splitting your infinitives."

"Ugh," Jhaine complained, "That seems too much like work without, you know, being actual work."

"Wraaaaaaaaaan wroo iaaa," suggested Korsak.

"A sabacc tournament, that's a great idea!" Jhaine congratulated the wookie. 

"Is that really a productive use of time?" Mau-Ura asked.

"Wrooooooooooooooooooont," said Korsak, with a soulful low warble.

"I guess you're right," conceded Mau-Ura. "If it can keep an entire family of R'zzolis from murdering each other, I suppose that's a valid goal."

"That's the spirit!" said Jhaine. "Too bad Frahnkae and Ma are here though, otherwise we could play strip sabacc."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Space Quarantine! - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231736) by Anonymous 




End file.
